Fortunate
by Sugar Pink
Summary: Teachers call him the brightest genius, girls squeal he’s the handsomest guy ever, and Sakura’s fortuneteller just told her she must tag around him at all times because he’s destined to be her lucky charm and to prevent her misfortunes. Any ideas who?


**Summary:** Teachers call him the brightest genius, girls squeal that he's the handsomest guy ever, & Sakura's fortuneteller just told her she must be around him at all times because he's destined to be her lucky charm & to prevent her misfortunes. Any guesses who?

* * *

**Fortunate**

**Chapter1**

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

**_Sunday, September 3_**

"Syaoran, Syaoran! Do you have time for a few words?" a 15 years old girl with long dark hair and eyes came running up to a 16 years old male, her hands holding a notepad and a ballpoint pen.

"Yeah, sure, what's up?" Syaoran answered, uninterested. His hazel eyes show boredom and he was obviously trying to suppress a yawn from coming out. How did this girl know that he's here in the library anyways? And who _is_ she?

"Hi, I'm in year 10, one year below you. My name is Mina Yamoshi, and I'm here for the school newspaper, _The Lantern_. I was wondering if you would answer a few questions for the first issue of the school year?" the girl answered bubbly.

"Oh. You're doing an article about me?" Syaoran asked, surprised. _How unoriginal. I think I've been interviewed like dozens of times already. _"You're very hardworking. School is not until tomorrow, and you're already working on the article."

"Yeah! I mean, you're so interesting! Captain of the soccer team, first place in year end exams every year since first year, first place in the Albert Einstein Challenge Exams every year since you were twelve, voted as _most likely to succeed_ and _most handsome _in the yearbook for three years in a row, an active community—"

"So what do you want to ask?" Syaoran interrupted, closing his book on psychology.

"Oh, right, sorry." Mina blushed. She cleared her throat. "Firstly, I'll like to ask if you're interested in participating in the Albert Einstein Challenge Exam this year in spring?"

"Yes, of course."

Mina scribbled madly on her notebook. "You've been competing in it since you were twelve, back in elementary. Why the long interest?"

"Why not? I have nothing better to do anyways." This time, Syaoran cannot help it and yawned.

"Okay! Let's see…are you confident about being in first place again for this year's year end final exams? You've hold that title since you came into Seiiju High."

"Sure, I guess so." Syaoran shrugged. "I never really thought about it. I just, you know, _do_ the exams."

Again, Mina scribbled madly away. "Do you have confident that you will rank as _most likely to succeed_ and _most handsome_ in the yearbook again this year?"

"I really don't care if I do or not again." Syaoran said. Glancing at the clock in the library, he realized that there's still thirty-five minutes until he has to be at the Tomoeda Fair. Not saying a word, he started to stuff his psychology book back into his bag.

Mina, noticing this, hastily asked the remainder of her questions. "Do you have confidence that you can lead the Seiiju High soccer team into another season of victory? As the representative of year eleven students in the Student Council Body, will you be personally giving the new girl a tour of the school? And also," Mina paused and blushed, "will you go out with me?"

Syaoran stuffed his pencil bag into his school bag, zipped up his bag, and swung it over his broad shoulders. Mina thought he was going to walk out on her without answering any of her questions. But then,

"Yes, I don't know, and no."

And THEN, he walked out on her.

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

"Sakura, you'll just love the fair! It's one of the most exciting events in Tomoeda!" two young girls, both aged 16, wandered into the lively open fair in the middle of Tomoeda Park.

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up, Tomoyo, but you know, it's pretty sad having to switch schools in the middle of high school." Sakura sighed. "I knew that fortune teller was right."

Tomoyo frowned. "What fortune teller?"

"Remember last year when I was here visiting you and Aunt Sonomi and you took me to this Tomoeda Fair, and we went in to see that psychic in a tent?"

"Yeah…oh gosh, Sakura! Don't tell me you actually thought what she said was real!" Tomoyo groaned, slipping on a pair of sunglasses. "Those things are just for fun!"

"But she said I'll have a total change of environment this time next year and have to pursue my own luck!"

"Sakura! That's the lamest thing I've ever heard! Why, that woman probably doesn't even have any skills! See, I bet she won't even be back…this…year…" Tomoyo slowed her sentence down as she whipped off her sunglasses again to take a better look.

"Tomoyo? What's wrong?" Sakura asked, shaking her cousin violently by the arm. "Did you see something?! Tell me!"

"Sakura…was that the fortune telling tent we went into last year?" Tomoyo asked, her beautifully manicured finger pointed forward, and Sakura's green eyes followed her gaze.

"Oh my, gosh, IT IS! She's back this year! Tomoyo, what are we going to do?!" Sakura panicked.

"Sakura, will you please, STOP shaking my arm?! And what do you mean what are we going to do? We are going to march right pass that silly tent of hers and—SAKURA!! Where are you going?!"

"I just HAVE to see her again! She was SO accurate last year!" Sakura shouted over her shoulder as she jogged quickly towards the tent.

"SAKURA!! COME BACK HERE!!"

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

"Syaoran, there you are! Here, put this on!" a 16 years old male with navy blue hair and sapphire coloured eyes behind glasses tossed Syaoran a red uniform.

"Sorry I'm a bit late." Syaoran apologized, putting his bag down and his uniform on.

"Nah, it's okay. Okay, here's the thing. I think our route is from the corndog stands to the psychic tent, to the magic tent, then the circus tent."

"Okay." Syaoran nodded. "We're done patrolling after the circus tent, right, Eriol?"

"Right." Eriol replied. Then he leaned in and whispered, "This is such a great opportunity to meet girls, you know? We look so professional in these guard patrol uniforms. I think I'm going to like this volunteering thing after all."

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Please, you just want another chance to sneak up on Tomoyo Daidouji."

"Can you blame me?!"

"Whatever you say, let's just go."

"Why so sour? Oh, wait, let me guess…Mina, right?" Eriol smirked. At this, Syaoran turned around, his eyes wide.

"So YOU were the one who told her I was in the library today! I should have known!"

"Well, she asked, and what can I say?"

"How about you don't know my whereabouts?"

Eriol gave a mock hurt expression, "Syaoran! You're telling me to…_lie?!"_

"As if you don't do enough of it already."

"True."

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

Sakura peeped into the tent, and to tell the truth, it was a bit too dark for her liking.

"Come in, please," a voice drawled silkily, making Sakura jump. The voice spoke again, "Now, now, don't be scared. Please, have a seat."

Sakura looked over her shoulder, and saw that Tomoyo was still a bit too far away. Turning back to the tent, she replied to the psychic,

"Um, I'm just waiting for my friend—"

"Sit!"

Now Sakura _really_ jumped. "O-okay. I can do that." Walking slowly, she took a seat, and across from her, she saw a young woman around her older brother's age. She's not a creepy witch-looking lady, her features were pretty, but all this darkness was creeping Sakura out.

"So, you've come to have your fortune told. You're new in town, aren't you?"

"H-how did you know?" Sakura stuttered. _Oh my, goshhhh, she knows everything!! Eek!!_

"Because I'm psychic," the woman said happily. "Now…I can see your luck is running kind of low."

"It IS?! How bad is it?!" Sakura shrieked, bolting upwards from her seat.

"Sit down!" the woman instructed again. Hesitantly, Sakura took a seat again.

"Sorry," she mumbled sheepishly to the psychic, who simply hovered her hands above the shiny crystal ball on the table.

"Hmm…you need a new lucky charm. The one you had before is left back at the city you moved from."

"I had a lucky charm back in Kyoto?" Sakura asked, confused. _Let me think, let me think…what did I leave behind? I'm pretty sure I packed everything…_

"Yes, you did. Tell me, did you live with a child before you moved?"

Sakura's green eyes widened enormously. "Yes! My baby cousin Keisha!"

"Ah, yes, well she was your lucky charm. Now that you moved, you have no more lucky charm. I'm afraid your luck will run out soon."

"No! What will happen if my luck runs out?!" Sakura asked impatiently, leaning forward in her seat, eager to hear more.

"You will be extra clumsy, and nothing will go your way. You will run into many mishaps and misfortunes, and you'll find yourself having a miserable time in this new neighbourhood of yours." The woman answered with a straight expression on her face.

Sakura felt her heart sink. _Oh no, no, no…she was right about me moving here last year! Her mystic powers are no joke…what am I going to do…_

Then, a light bulb flashed in her head. "If I go back to Kyoto and visit my cousin every weekend or something, will I be okay?!"

_Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes…_

"No."

Sakura blanched. "Well, don't just sit there! What do I have to do?!"

The psychic seemed to be taken aback by Sakura's loud outburst. Clearing her throat, she spoke again,

"You'll need a new lucky charm anyways. Your cousin was only a temporary lucky charm. You need a more stable one."

"So how do I find one?"

"Your new lucky charm is someone who's smart, brilliant, handsome—"

"Can you just get to the point, and TELL me who it is?!"

"Patience! I need to feel the right aura…" the psychic closed her eyes. Sakura sat there patiently, twiddling her thumbs.

_Where's Tomoyo? She should have been here by now…gosh, this is really freaking me out. I hope I can find my new lucky charm soon!_

"AHA!" The psychic woman screamed suddenly, nearly startling Sakura to fall off her chair. "I've found him!"

"W-who?"

"Your new lucky charm, silly child! It's HIM!" The psychic jabbed a finger forward, and Sakura whipped around in her chair to look where she's pointing. She can see the carnival outside the tent, as lively as ever, and the bright sunlight contrasted greatly with the dimly lit tent.

Her gaze fell upon a boy who looked like her own age with brown hair and hazel coloured eyes. He was standing next to, though quite some distance away, from another boy her own age with navy blue hair and glasses who was chatting animatedly with Tomoyo.

_So THAT'S why she's not here yet!_

"Who are you talking about?" Sakura asked.

"The boy! The boy!"

"The brown haired one?"

"Yes! Him! He's your new lucky charm!" the psychic said, hovering her hands above her crystal ball once more, although when Sakura tried to take a peak, she glared at her, making Sakura shrink back into her seat.

"But I don't even know him!"

"Then GET to know him!"

"How do you know he's the one?!"

"Do NOT question my abilities." The psychic glared. "Now, if you want your years at school to go smoothly with as few bumps as possible, you must follow him and hang around him as much as possible. Get to know him, be his friend, and most importantly, you must not give up! He may find you annoying at first, but you must find a way to get close to him emotionally if you want avoid any mishaps. The fine line is, _you must tag along with him as often as possible, and if you don't get close to him emotionally, you are screwed!_ Mark my words. You may leave now."

"But—but—I don't even know him, so won't it be weird that I—"

"Your session is over. Please leave now."

"But—but—"

"LEAVE!"

Sakura yelped and jumped from her chair. "Y-yes. H-have a good day!" Stumbling out of the chair, she clumsily made her way towards the exit of tent, but bumped her foot kicked into the chair she was sitting on just moments ago.

"Ouch!!" Sakura winced.

"See, your mishaps are happening already. Now go tag along that boy and get close to him! GO! Out of my tent, out, out OUT!!"

"I'm going, I'm going!" Sakura said, dashing out the tent. Once outside, she blinked her eyes, trying to get use to the brilliant sunlight after being in the crazily dark tent.

"Sakura! Let me introduce you to some new people!" Tomoyo ran over and yanked Sakura over. "Why were you in that stupid tent for so long? What crazy idea did that psychic feed you this time?"

"It's NOT crazy! She predicted that I'll move last year, and she was RIGHT!!" Sakura objected.

"Whatever," Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "Anyways, this is Eriol Hiiragazawa. He's in our year and goes to the same school you'll be going to." Tomoyo motioned to the navy blue haired boy she was chatting to earlier.

"Oh…hi, Eriol." Sakura greeted.

"Hey, you're Tomoyo's cousin, right? Nice to have you around Tomoeda!" Eriol grinned. "This is my friend, Syaoran Li. He's our age too, but I think you might have heard some rumours about him already."

Sakura blinked and stared at the boy Eriol was talking about.

_Hey, he's my lucky charm! Ooh, he's so cute! This might not be that bad after all…_

"Um…hi, Syaoran." Sakura said shyly. "Wait, what rumours was I suppose to hear?"

"Oh, just that he's the school's genius and voted as _most handsome_ for three years in a row ever since we started high school." Eriol grinned.

"Y-y-you're the school genius?!" Sakura gaped. Oh wow.

"I don't know, you can think whatever you want." Syaoran shrugged, obviously uncomfortable about this discussion. "Anyways, Eriol and I have patrolling to do. We'll see you girls later."

"Yeah, bye!" Eriol grinned. However, before he left with Syaoran, he leaned over and whispered to Sakura, "Hey, I really like your cousin. Put in a good word for me, okay?"

"Huh? Oh, sure." Sakura said.

"Bye, Tomoyo!" Eriol waved, and then jogged off with Syaoran.

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

"So, what did that psychic tell you?" Tomoyo asked.

"That Syaoran is my lucky charm and I have to tag along with him as often as possible and get emotionally close to him or else I'll be screwed."

"WHAT?!" Tomoyo yelled, giving Sakura a wild look. "She told you THAT?!" Then she burst out laughing.

"Err, yeah. What's so funny? Tomoyo, stop laughing! I'm basically screwed and you're not helping!" Sakura wailed.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. But I don't think you'll have a chance of getting close to Syaoran. I mean, he's this cold and distant genius that all girls desire. It's pretty stereotypical. You won't last two seconds in the crazy competition for his attention."

"That bad, eh?" Sakura groaned. "Well, whatever! I'm determined to not live a miserable life, so starting tomorrow, I take advantage of every chance I get!"

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

**_Monday, September 4_**

"Syaoran, you're early." A pleasant surprised voice said at the breakfast table.

"I have a Student Council meeting before homeroom today, so yeah." Syaoran shrugged, grabbing a piece of toast. Stuffing it in his mouth, he put on his shoes, and turned the doorknob.

"I'll be home after school. Bye, mom."

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

"Hey, monster, your stalkee is going to school now." Touya said, looking out the window. Sakura's eyes widened, her mouth stuffed with pancakes.

"What?! Already? Why is he going so early?!" She quickly swallowed. "And I'm not a monster!"

"How do I know why he's going so early? Aren't _you_ the one doing the stalking? Why are you asking _me?_" Touya smirked.

"I'm NOT _stalking_ him. I'm just trying to be his friend so I'm don't have a miserable and awful time." Sakura corrected her older brother as she jammed her feet into her shoes.

"Oh, Sakura," Nadeshiko sighed, putting more pancakes on the table. "You're not going to have a miserable and awful time just because you're not friends with the neighbour. The psychic woman probably didn't know what she was even talking about."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Ha-ha, yeah, very funny, mom. Anyways, I'm off now! Bye!"

_Who would have thought that of all the people I could have lived next to, it will be him? Maybe the heavens feel sorry for me, and allowed me to live so close to my lucky charm_.

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

Syaoran opened the front gates and strolled down the sidewalk when all of a sudden…

"Hi, do you remember me? We met yesterday! I'm Sakura, in case you forgot. You're Syaoran, right?"

The sudden voice startled him, and he quickly turned around. He think he met her yesterday at the fair though. He raised his eyebrows at this girl who popped out of seemingly _nowhere _wearing the Seiiju High uniform and initiated conversation with him, and was hesitant in answering her question. But he did so in the end.

"Um, yeah, that's me." Ignoring her once again, he started to walk to school, this time picking up his pace. _God, don't tell me she's from the family who just moved in next door._

"I just moved in next door." Sakura added.

Syaoran groaned to himself. _Great._

"Anyways, I heard you go to Seiiju High too. Want to walk to school together?"

Syaoran looked over at her once more. "Um, okay. But I walk pretty fast." _Maybe if I walk fast enough, I'll lose her somewhere along the way..._

And indeed he does. In fact, he walked so fast that Sakura had trouble keeping up, and always ended up a few feet behind him.

_Gee, he certainly isn't very polite! Well, whatever, it's only the first day, and I'm already close to him! Well…physically close, anyways. Hey, maybe we'll even be in some of the same classes! And…he's good looking too! Don't give up, Sakura!_

* * *

**Sugar Pink:** hey everyone! Yeah, this is a new story, and it's intended to replace **My Mobile Romance, **since that story only has one chapter left. I hope you all enjoy this new story ,and will continue to come back for further chapters! 

Please remember to leave a review to tell me what you think! The more reviews, the faster the next update! R/R!!


End file.
